


Unwanted

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sort of an unhappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Jacob didn't know what to expect when he received the box after he rescued the children from the burning workshop. But he knew that Evie had been right, and by extension… his father.One-Shot!
Relationships: Alexander Graham Bell/Jacob Frye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I hit quite a writers block with my other works, so I figured writing a one-shot may help loosen that. And this idea would not get out of my head ever since I beat Syndicate the other day. And of course I decided to make it slash... Hope you enjoy it, nonetheless... 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Unwanted (Revelations for an Assassin)**

Jacob didn't know what to expect when he received the box after he rescued the children from the burning workshop. But he knew that Evie had been right, and by extension… his father. And that had been a real turner for him. He had thought that him and Roth had shared a common goal in getting rid of Starrick and destroying his operations. But then he had tried to kill innocent lives…children… He knew that Evie would gloat about it if she heard. That he should have followed her advice and never accepted that letter and met with the man. But that didn't change the facts, he ignored his sister's warnings and did it anyway. Like he always did…

But he heard the warning that the man brought to him. It was by his doing that he allowed other innocents to suffer. And by turning his back on Roth, the outcome would eventually escalate. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to mention the letter that Roth had left. 'All of London," echoed through his thoughts.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh; he didn't dare risk going back to the train. Knowing that Evie would be there and no doubt a lecture would follow. He needed to take 'care' of Roth, once and for all. He was not a friend, but just another blighter in his way to bring down Starrick. The people of London would be counting on him.

Which meant he needed to get to the Alhambra Music Hall as soon as possible. Though it was too far to reach by foot and time was of the essence. He debated on using the zip line with the rope launcher that Bell had fashioned for him what felt like ages ago. He saw his chance as a carriage turned around the corner. A swift blade to the blighters' necks and he hijacked the carriage and raced to the Music Hall.

There he noticed a problem, one that could easily be fixed… He noticed the guards at the entrance, who could easily be fooled by the masks that the people of London were wearing. That was simple enough, there were plenty of isolated guards around. A swift blade to them and he could steal their mask. He quickly used the crowd and usher to mask his presence to the other guards. He knew the mask would help avoid detection as long as he didn't get too close for them to spot him.

Jacob quickly tested his hidden blade; he could not risk it jamming at a moment like this. And like he expected, it glided out of its sheath with ease and was hidden once more. Nobody was watching him, too keen on hearing Roth's voice echoing through the theatre. Jacob tried to tune it out, knowing full and well that he would be blaming whatever he did on himself. Which meant that the burden of all these people's lives would lie heavy on his shoulders.

It was once Jacob got to the higher levels of the theatre; did he stretch out his Eagle Vision. He could easily spot the four decoys that were pretending to be Roth in their golden masks. And the less blighters, the better. Though his ears were perked as his ability allowed him to eavesdrop. It was as if an opportunity had presented itself and he didn't need to get his blade wet with blood just yet.

A young waitress would be serving drinks to the exact two decoys that he planned to 'take out.' All it would take was a simple poison into her pitcher and the decoys would be rid of. Though he did have to clench his fists at the announcement of Roth having his men shoot at the targets around that civilian's head. But he couldn't just charge up to the stage and put an end to Roth. This was going to require some stealth and just hoped that the man survived.

Jacob snorted, he could imagine the look on Evie's face if he told her he didn't just charge in and kill every Templar he saw. Plus, he wanted Roth to watch as he plummeted his blade into him.

As much as it pained him to do so, Jacob blocked out the gunshots and Roth's taunting words as he continued to the waitress. And purposely bumping into her, slipping in the poison, before asking where he could find a nearby lavatory. He gave her a courtesy thank you, her completely unaware what she was about to do. He didn't even have to watch as two of the men were slowly poisoned, the small screams told him as much.

It gave Jacob the indication to head back to the ground floor. He had caught a glimpse of a man yelling to lower some platform. Knowing that he could use this to his advantage, as it would provide him with an air assassination if needed. Though his hand jerked slightly at the next announcement. That meant the first man must be dead… And the next civilian, they would hurtle knives at.

Jacob gritted his teeth and pressed on, sneaking past civilians in the crowd, killing guards unexpectedly as he walked. He still had someone to free while taking out the last two decoys. And it would be after he pick locked the door that he would freeze.

Because he started to smell fire… not to count the next words that would scar in his mind. "BURN, BURN BURN!"

He felt his feet start moving again, to climb the rafter that had been lowered. It was his chance as he swung up on the hard wood. He then noticed the rope; he had a better idea. His eyes narrowed, sneaking towards the middle of the platform.

His hidden blade quickly unsheathed and sliced it apart, a sandbag quickly falling. The end of the rope then snatched at Roth's foot, bringing him up to the rafter that Jacob was standing on. He was at a perfect vantage point for the kill.

Jacob didn't make any hesitations on what he was about to do. He grabbed at Roth and slammed him onto the wooden floor and slammed his blade into his chest. Watching as the man slightly choked on his own blood. That didn't mean the man stopped talking. And Jacob wanted answers.

"Why did you do it?! All of it," Jacob demanded.

The Assassin expected the crazy rantings of Roth, who didn't care about the people he killed or even the children that could have died. He just did it because he could… There was no common sense within this madman.

Then as Roth laid there dying, he grabbed Jacob into a harsh but brief kiss.

Jacob's back slammed into the wooden railing behind him, trying to get away from him. The man in front of him was a madman, a monster.

Jacob looked at Roth, horrified. Though it wasn't because a man kissed him, that didn't really bother him that much. Considering the tension placed between him and Aleck, though they never acted upon it. But it was because of WHO did… He tried to brush away the thoughts for now. His feet felt slightly unsteady as he got up. A hand digging through his pockets for a handkerchief and used it to gather the blood from his kill before pocketing it.

He rather felt than heard the crashing behind him. The theatre was coming apart by the wildfire. He took a jump down to the stage from the rafter. It was a low fall, but he couldn't let that deter him unless he wanted to be burned alive. And for the first minute, he almost thought he wouldn't make it out alive. Then he remembered the rope launcher on his bracer. If anything, that would save his life. The front entrance was blocked by falling debris. He aimed the launcher towards the upper floors and fired. He let it haul him up into the air towards the second level. There he ran towards the stairs in the back, thankfully no debris had fallen yet. But that didn't mean it wouldn't, he kept running until he saw the front entrance. He didn't see a single person, silently hoping that everyone got out in time. He already had two deaths on his conscious.

Jacob didn't breathe easy until he made it out of the theatre and alive at that. Some of his robes had been singed, but that was an easy fix. He didn't look back until he made it to the center fountain and looked at the blazing building. There was no saving the Music Hall and Jacob found that it didn't bother him that much.

And with Roth dead… he couldn't avoid not going back to the train. It was unavoidable, he just hoped that Evie wouldn't start up any old arguments as she liked to do.

It was the slow route back to the station that kept Jacob's thoughts swarming. He still felt disgusted that Roth had kissed him. And he doubted there would be anything that would take away that feeling. And he wasn't sure what he could have done to prevent the needless deaths that had happened that night. But it would weigh on his mind that his mistakes caused them.

He knew what Evie would have done, she would have used the invitation and then killed Roth that first day. Something that he didn't do… he just followed along to what Roth was saying. Believing that Starrick was the true enemy. And he was to an extent… but that didn't mean that Roth wasn't a threat to the people… And today and proved that… several times in fact. It would be something that he would have to live with and ensure it would never happen again.

When he stepped on the train, he didn't even have his top hat on. Which could have been a sign that there was something wrong.

But that apparently skipped Evie's noticed. The only thing she noted was that he was late and that Starrick was going for the shroud.

Jacob just ignored her; he wasn't in the mood to deal with another fight.

"Jacob! Are you even listening to me?" Evie growled.

Jacob sighed, looks like he wasn't going to get the peace and quiet he needed. He wouldn't get the time to let everything sink in.

"Let him have it, then…" Jacob muttered, not bothering to face his sister.

"Do you think I haven't noticed the actions you have caused? Its all over London! Don't you think that should make you at least trust my judgement?!"

Jacob scoffed, but he turned around to look at her. "My actions? I've been killing Starrick's henchmen to lessen his hold over this city! What have you been doing? Oh my, why don't I just ask Henry to find out," Jacob retorted, slowly losing his cool.

Evie's temper flared, "Leave him out of this! And for your information, I've been repairing your mistakes! Your mark is been all over cities and I have to clean it up after you! Too much haste is too little speed!"

"Don't you dare quote Father at me," Jacob snarled.

"If you bothered to pick up a book, you'd know that was Plato. Not that, that would matter to you! And I'm sorry to disappoint if this task isn't one you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of any of your methods!" Evie yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Father is Dead!" Jacob yelled back.

That seemed to have caused a breaking point between the twins. As Evie harshly backhanded her brother across the face. Her breath rigid with rage.

Jacob just stared at his sister, betrayed. No matter how many times they had argued and fought, they never laid a physical hand on another. That had always been saved for Templars. Until today.

"Good riddance, sister," Jacob snarled and then he was gone.

Evie just stared where her younger brother disappeared. She felt suddenly ashamed, guilty that she let her emotions take control. Something she had always learned since she was 6, never let emotions control you. And she broke that and now her brother was gone. And she had done the unforgivable and slapped Jacob. That's when she noticed Henry standing to the side, unsure what to say.

"We still need to get the Piece of Eden," Evie's voice waivered.

Henry looked like he wanted to protest before sighing softly. He knew what was at stake if they didn't get the Shroud before Starrick. He believed that they would need Jacob's help for this. And so… he just hoped that if Jacob was mad at Evie for what she did, that he would forgive her.

* * *

Jacob had raced through the rooftops, mind on autopilot as he jumped roof to roof. No particular destination in mind as he replayed the argument. He was rightly furious with his sister, but mostly hurt. For years it had been just them. He still loved his sister, but that didn't stop the feel of betrayal at her latest action. He didn't even care that she was trying to ask for his help about the Piece of Eden. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her anytime soon. And he figured that she could get the Piece of Eden on her own. It was like she said… he was bound to just destroy everything.

The thought rang deep inside him. It was already overwhelming enough about what happened mere hours ago. And now this… he wasn't sure what to think. Pretty much all of Starrick major henchmen was dead by his own blade. He had already liberated each of the boroughs and put them under the Rooks' rule, which was basically his and Evie's rule.

Jacob didn't even care that he left his top hat back at the train. And he wasn't likely to go back for it anytime soon. He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. He had hoped that Evie would have been understanding, but that was thrown out.

That was when he realized where he was. He didn't realize he had travelled so far. Sighing, he made his way down to solid ground. Aleck's home was just a mere few feet away from him. That hadn't been his intention, but it was better than making his way back to the train. And Jacob didn't have any plans on doing so anytime soon. Though he felt that he shouldn't bother Aleck with his presence.

But with every step that Jacob took, he could feel the strain lessening more and more on him. As if what had been bothering him was easing slowly. He slowly pushed the door open, Aleck never seemed to grasp the habit of what a lock was. But he supposed since he knew Assassins, a lock was the least of his worries.

The Scottish-man was hunched over his desk, messing with some kind of contraction that Jacob didn't understand. Before quickly cursing as he jerked his hand away.

Jacob rolled his eyes fondly, "what have you done now, Aleck?"

The inventor twirled around in surprise, not expecting any visitors at this time.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed.

"Let's see the damage," Jacob said, his hand stretched out.

Aleck just looked embarrassed but did as Jacob requested.

Jacob closely inspected his hand for the damage. The skin had been split open and was bleeding, as if the man has sliced open his hand. It didn't look like it would require stitches though.

"One of these days you'll wear gloves to save you from being injured," Jacob muttered.

"And these instruments are much too complicated to be able to use gloves," Aleck complained.

Jacob rolled his eyes; it had been an old argument considering how many times he had come across the inventor to be injured in some way. That didn't stop him from swiping the medical supplies and treating the wound on the man's hand before firmly wrapping it.

"My thanks again, Jacob," Aleck breathed.

"Indeed…" Jacob muttered softly.

Aleck gazed at Jacob, "something's happened."

"You could say that," Jacob grumbled.

"You obviously have time to share. Another fight?" Aleck guessed.

Jacob wasn't sure what made him tell Aleck the entire story that happened that day. From the letter that he received from Roth to when he assassinated him. Though there was a very particular look on Aleck's face, he wasn't sure what it was. But he figured he would find out soon. Then he moved onto the confrontation on the train with his sister.

"Jacob, you two may be twins. But I say that cause of action was not needed on Miss Frye's part."

Jacob snorted, that much he knew already. But with two high tempers for assassins, it was hard to predict their actions.

"I will not blame you if you shall decide to stick around here for a bit. You know you are welcome here," Aleck said.

Jacob took a few steps towards Aleck, as if realizing something, "was that jealousy I saw when I mentioned Roth?"

Aleck just sputtered at the words, though his face went red. As if confirming what Jacob had said.

"You already know my inclination, Aleck. Roth was nothing more than a madman and just as evil as the rest of the Templars," Jacob admitted.

His next words were fought to get out, "I was not pleased with what happened. But that does not mean I am willing to allowing someone I am so fond of escape me."

Aleck's eyes showed what appeared to be relief, "And I find myself feeling an intense fondness in return."

"Would you be alright with this," Jacob asked, suddenly unsure.

He had one hand grasping at Aleck's hip, the other cupping the inventor's face.

Aleck's eyes and his nod was all the answer Jacob needed.

Unlike the kiss he experienced earlier, this one was on his own account. And towards a person that he had felt drawn to since the moment they met. And this was soft, not harsh, just feeling the touch of Aleck's lips against his own. He didn't dare deepen it, not wanting to push Aleck too far if he wasn't comfortable. And he knew what that felt like and didn't want a repeat of it any time soon.

That was when the door slammed open. It was Henry Green.

Jacob and Aleck broke apart, more out of surprise than anything. Jacob was instantly under guard.

"Jacob, we need your help," Henry gasped.

Jacob was defensive, "I'm sure my dear sister can handle it on her own."

"She's wounded, Starrick has probably already killed her by now," Henry cut in, his voice desperate.

Jacob froze, his hand going towards the cane-blade on his hip.

"Where?" his voice went dark.

"Buckingham Palace. The vault is in the garden."

"Aleck, I'll be back," Jacob said, not looking at Henry.

"An Assassin's life will never be dull," Aleck grinned, not offended in the least.

Jacob didn't even give a backward glance, racing out through the door he came in mere hours ago. He didn't even realize it had been that long. Though he was a bit regretful that he had to rush away so soon. But no matter how much he rather not face Evie right now, that didn't mean he wasn't going to come to her rescue when her life was in danger. Just like he knew that she would do the same for him.

He didn't hesitate to steal a carriage to speed up the time, racing towards the palace. He knew that the palace would probably be well guarded. Just like he knew that he would cut down any guard that was in his way. He could use the rope launcher to scale the walls to get to the garden.

Jacob was able to find a secluded spot that wasn't as well guarded, though he knew that wouldn't last. He let the rope launcher jerk him into the air as he scaled the wall. The roof was more littered with guards and felt a bit of satisfaction to know they were Starrick's men rather than Queen Victoria. And with his Eagle Vision it was easy to spot the garden and the entrance was covered in gold. He set off at a run as he scaled down the wall. Taking down any guard that he spotted along the way. And there he saw it, the vault entrance looked to be blasted open.

Jacob quickly dropped down and slid the remain feet until his feet touched solid ground. And there he saw a flash of gold, most likely the shroud. Pieces of Eden did tend to have that particular shine to them. He didn't dare to run, for it may gain the attention of Starrick. So, he crept along the vault, trying to stay out of sight. As Starrick looked to be preoccupied with something else. And it wasn't until he got closer that he realized what it was or rather who it was.

Starrick had a dagger and he had thrust it into his sister's abdomen. He could hear her pained cry echo the walls. He clenched his fists; he could not allow his emotions to get the better of him. But that didn't stop the tear that fell from his eye. This was all his fault…

When he was close enough, he jerked the golden shroud off Starrick's shoulders. The Templar had failed to notice him until that moment. But Jacob didn't let that deter him as he thrust his blade into Starrick's chest.

"This is for my sister!" Jacob growled.

He watched in satisfaction as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his wound. The shroud not near him, unable to heal the wound.

"London was supposed to be mine…" Starrick gasped.

"It was never yours… it belongs to the people," Jacob said.

Jacob didn't even look back as Starrick bled out on the floor. Paying no more attention to the ramblings of a dying man. He raced to Evie's side.

"Evie? Can you hear me?" Jacob begged, a hand touching her face.

Evie fluttered her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't… we were both fools and idiots…" Jacob clutched his sister's hand with desperation.

"Proud of you," Evie said before coughing up blood.

"The shroud…" Jacob realized…

"It won't save me… I love you, brother…"

Jacob felt Evie's body and hand go limp and he felt more tears run down his face. He huddled her body closer to him and just cried. If he had not of raced out, he could have been there for her. Maybe even been able to help her and kill Starrick before he could have taken her life. But now it was too late and here he was… holding her dead body in his arms. It had already gone mostly cold, her life already lost. Their fight almost seemed petty now, not even worth the anger or avoidance.

He brushed her hair aside, it almost seemed foolish that while he was finding his happiness, he was losing it too. He gently picked up her body, determined to bring it back to the train and have a proper burial. Worthy of a Master Assassin. He would not let her body remain down here. He owed her that at least…

Though, he felt completely lost. He had never known a moment without Evie, she had been beside him every step of the way. But it looks like he would have to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to keep as a note: 
> 
> Evie never dances with Starrick in the courtyard and she never met Queen Victoria in person in this. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
